


Sweets

by EmJ93



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmJ93/pseuds/EmJ93
Summary: Aloth, Ariela and Vela encounter a patisserie. Pure fluff.





	Sweets

“Look at all the pretty sweets, Mama Ari!!" 

The young orlan girl’s eyes were wide as saucers, face pressed up against the window of a patisserie that was displaying a wide array of elegantly decorated cakes and sweet pastries. Ariela’s head turned immediately, following the sound of her adopted daughter’s voice, and trailing off mid-sentence of the conversation that she had previously been having, only a few feet away, in the process. Aloth could have sworn he saw his lover’s eyes actually  _sparkle_  as the scrumptious display came into her sights for the first time, and couldn’t help but find the wide smile that spread across her face rather infectious. It was nice, after everything that she’d been through lately, to see Ariela at ease. He wondered, fleetingly, if he would have seen more of that had he stayed at Caed Nua longer, all those years ago.

_Aye, ‘n’ think o’ how much happier ye’d of been after years of looking at yer lass’s pretty smile. Mighta helped ye remove the stick from yer-_

Aloth let out a sigh, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He didn’t want to begin arguing with Iselmyr while they were out in public, not when he had never managed to figure out a way to guarantee that he was keeping it in his head. He didn’t need to draw unnecessary attention to himself. Instead, he followed the path of his lover with his eyes, as Ariela moved towards the shop front as if drawn by invisible strings. 

She bent down to Vela’s height once she drew close enough, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and resting her head gently against her daughter’s, eyes never leaving the desserts. "Wow, they do look  _so_  tasty!”

“Can we get some?  _Please_?” Vela turned towards her, her eyes wide and hopeful, practically bouncing up and down in her excitement.

“I think it would be rude not to.” Ariela remarked easily, before suddenly seeming to remember herself, and clearing her throat awkwardly. In her best parental voice, she quickly revised. “I mean… only one each. It’s not good to have too many sweet things.”

Aloth had to admire Ariela’s commitment to sensible parenting, in managing to say such a thing with a straight face. He remembered, vividly, a time during their travels in which she’d eaten an entire family-sized cake in the space of one afternoon, declaring that it was 'far too delicious not to’, and shooting Eder a look that he was quite certain would have killed a lesser man when he had dared to ask if she intended to share with the group. It was his experience that the woman didn’t  _truly_  fear the dangers of too much sugar.

“We should get one for Aloth, as well.” Ariela suggested, pulling her eyes from the window for the first time since it had been brought to her attention, and glancing back over her shoulder towards where he was standing with a gentle smile, beckoning him to come and join them.

“And Iselmyr too!” Vela added, as she began to move to and fro along the length of the shop front, trying to decide which of the products she might want the most.

Ariela chuckled as she straightened up once more, and Aloth drew in beside her, his hand instinctively reaching for hers, as it always did when he was beside her. She intertwined their fingers with a gentle squeeze, her thumb beginning to soothingly brush against the back of his hand, tracing a slow path back and forth. Her expression was soft as she tilted her head to look at him, her eyes full of affection. “Would you like something sweet, darling?”

His eyes flickered over the display. He’d never had much of a sweet tooth himself, but it was rather hard not to join in on the girls’ excitement. “Um… yes. That sounds good.”

“Good.” Ariela declared, and he had only a brief moment to notice the twinkle of mischief that had crept into her eyes before she claimed his lips in a soft, lingering kiss. He relaxed against her almost instantly, wrapping his free arm around her waist, and pulling her in closer against him. He wasn’t usually so comfortable with kissing in public, but there was no-one around at this moment who knew them to tease him about it later, and Ariela had looked so happy. He wanted to show her that he was just as content.

She broke the kiss with a breathy chuckle, deep green eyes shining as they settled on him once more, lips pulling up into a teasing grin. “And did you want something from the shop, as well?”


End file.
